


Feeling Devious

by wnnbdarklord



Series: Feeling Devious verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony exploits one of Loki’s quirks and they (mostly Pepper) reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Devious

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of [this little bit of cracky headcanon](http://strangersatthemall.tumblr.com/post/54386667887/wnnbdarklord-edited-to-add-the-ask-that-began). Sorry for the lack of porn, but I haven’t written any in ages. Hope this pleases anyway :) If anyone is wondering, these are the songs mentioned in the fic: [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3Rp_0hoNTY) and [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o).

The first time that song plays Virginia just smiles at him, sharp and hungry.

 "Kneel."

 He’s on his knees before he even thinks to ask why. When he looks up at her, the words die in his throat in a surge of anticipation.

  **xxx**

 Tony finds them after, still shivering from pleasure, limbs weighted down by the beginnings of exhaustion. Tony smells like sweat and grease and musk.

 "Have you been watching?" Loki mumbles, not bothering to keep his words unmuffled by Pepper’s flesh. He delights in the shiver this elicits, but she doesn’t stop running her hand through his hair.

 "Oh yeah," Tony drags a hand across his back and Loki bites back a hiss at the pleasure/pain as his callouses catch on the already fading welts and scratches. They never last long enough for Loki’s taste, but Pepper always seems reassured by how quickly he heals. She can break him more easily than any other save Tony, but not by harming his body.

 "You know, you don’t have to hole yourself up in the lab every time you just want to watch," Pepper says. She stretches, slow and relaxed and very satisfied if the smile tugging at her lips is any indication.

 "Yeah I do. Wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off otherwise," Tony’s voice is muffled by his shirt. Loki soon hears the rest of his clothes follow. The bed dips slightly as he joins them, his weight a comforting pressure against his back.

 "Mmm, you  _are_  very distracting," Loki says as he presses back against Tony, “But unless Virginia bid me do so, I would pay you no heed."

 He is rewarded by a sharp scratch of nails against his scalp. He shivers and presses a smile against Pepper’s breast.

 "I dunno, I can be  _very_  persuasive," Tony smirks against his shoulder, mouthing against it with the merest hint of teeth.

 "Good luck trying," Pepper says. She is completely unconcerned, sure in her victory (she is right).

 "Maybe later."

 Tony reaches across him to pull Pepper closer. They shift for a few moments, arranging their bodies into a familiar configuration before stilling. Loki falls asleep to the steady breathing of his lovers.

  **xxx**

 Music on Midgard is nothing like Loki has ever experienced, if only because of the sheer variety. It seems like there is a song for every occasion, every mood and turn of thought. Even noises Loki would hesitate to call  _musical_  can produce something strangely compelling when put to a rhythm or voice.

 It is new to him and so Loki enjoys exploring what is on offer, even if it sometimes produces…inconvenient effects.

 As with most things, it is Tony’s fault. Tony with his wicked, wicked mind and clever fingers as he fucks Loki through some of Tony’s favorite songs after Loki admits he does not know much of Midgardian music.

 After, Loki can never hear those particular songs without blood rushing to his groin. This would not be such a problem, except that Tony shamelessly has JARVIS play certain songs at the most inconvenient times. It is sometimes all Loki can do not to jump him, even with all his hard won control.

 But there is one song that shoots straight past all his control, that sends him looking for Pepper, lust boiling through him. More often than not, Virginia makes him wait before taking him in hand as he often interrupts her during her work. The anticipation makes it all the sweeter.

 It is not until the fifth time this has happened that Pepper asks what is going on, her voice still breathless from pleasure, but her hand still firm in his hair. She is seated behind her desk, with just enough room for Loki to kneel before her.

 "Stark," Loki mutters, resting his head against her sweat slicked thigh. She is still almost fully dressed and Loki bites back a whine as she runs her heeled foot over his back.

 "What did Tony do this time?" Pepper’s voice is full of exasperated affection as her nails scrape delightfully over his scalp. Loki has to take a moment to respond lest it come out as a whimper.

 "He keeps playing that blasted song."

 Pepper’s hand pauses. Then she lets out a little huff of a laugh that is nonetheless sufficient to make him smile too, his irritation at Tony fading.

 "You’re literally getting off on ‘Power and Control’?" It sounds like it is all she can do not to burst out laughing. Loki rolls his eyes.

 "I did not hear  _you_  complaining, my lady." he says, trailing a hand up Pepper’s calf, his fingers slipping underneath her skirt.

 "I wouldn’t dream of it," she says as her hand becomes firmer, her touches more deliberate.

 "I have half a mind to do the same to him," Loki says, “but I fear his shamelessness in this matter has me uncertain as to how to do so."

 When he meets her eyes, Loki is delighted by the mischief sparkling in them.

 "I think I have just the thing," she says and pulls him up for a kiss.

  **xxx**

 Steve’s blush and inability to look at him is delightful. Loki strides into the room, uncaring of his half-dressed state and the bite shaped bruises over his torso that are already fading. He heads straight for the bar.

 Music is still blaring overhead and Loki studiously ignores Tony’s glare as he pours himself a drink.

 He smirks at Bruce, who has his head on the bar counter top, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Steve is intently ‘reading’ his book, face still red. Ever since this had begun a month ago, Steve has had some trouble looking anyone in the eye. An unexpected bonus of paying Tony back for his actions, Loki admits.

 Finally, Loki looks at Tony and is almost taken aback at the molten glare that is directed his way. Almost. Instead, he raises his glass to his lips, tracking the way Tony’s eyes focus on his mouth and tongue.

 "JARVIS, mute," Tony finally snaps, shifting in his chair in a way that Loki notices Steve is definitely  _not_  looking at. The music cuts off and Loki can feel the tension between him and Tony ratchet up.

 "Is the song not to your liking, Stark?" he asks, modulating his tone into innocence. Judging by Bruce’s renewed twitching, he is not very successful.

 "I just had sex’, Loki? Really?" Tony’s voice is rife with frustration at being…denied certain things after the last stunt he had pulled.

 "Does Pepper know you’re proclaiming this for everyone to know?"

 Loki’s smirk turns downright wicked.

 "On the contrary, Virginia is the one who told me to do it."

 His smile widens at the twitch Tony gives at him calling Pepper Virginia. After all, Loki only does so in  _specific_  circumstances.

 Loki drains his drink and leaves the common room. Before he enters the lift, he shoots one last leer at Tony.

 "Mayhap I can be persuaded to use a different soundtrack?"

 He does not need to see Tony’s expression as the doors close. The muffled thump and hurried footsteps through the still stationary lift are more than enough. Without being prompted, JARVIS opens the doors. Before Tony can react, Loki pulls him in.

  **xxx**

 "If this is what happens to you every time I played that song, I don’t know why you wanted me to stop," Tony’s voice is muffled by his pillow.

 Loki laughs, low and pleased as he moves over Tony’s back to rest beside him. Pepper’s red hair is like a spill of blood over her pillow, her hand stroking down Tony’s back.

 "You needn’t  _stop_ , Tony," Loki says in his ear, feeling every twitch and shiver, pressed against him as he is, “merely choose your timing better."

 "Or what?" Tony asks, voice more curious than challenging. Loki and Pepper had done well to drive that out of him. For now.

 "Or  _I’m_  going to deal with you," Pepper speaks up. Loki grins at the way Tony’s toes curl up at her voice.

 " _How_  is that supposed to get me to stop, again?"

 "Wouldn’t you like to know?" Her hand drifts down Tony’s back.

 "Oh, I woul- oh," Tony gasps. Loki shifts and catches Pepper’s eye.

 "This, my dear, is going to be fun."

**END**


End file.
